Life In Motion
by RikoJasmine
Summary: Sequel to "The Power Of Empathy". A one-shot collection of Haruhiko and Misaki's relationship throughout the years. As they say, love lasts for better or for worse. Haruhiko/Fem!Misaki.


**Life In Motion**

Summary: Sequel to _The Power Of Empathy_. A one-shot collection of Haruhiko and Misaki's relationship throughout the years. As they say, love lasts for better or for worse. Haruhiko/Fem!Misaki.

Rating: T

Author's Note: Here it is, guys, the follow-up to _The Power Of Empathy_! If you haven't read it, it would be very helpful to do so.

Now, I'm not entirely sure about the whole "one-shot" thing (as there may be a chapter that I might want to expand), but we'll see how this goes. Updates are not in chronological order, vary in length, and will most likely be sporadic.

Alright, first up: This chapter doesn't pick up from where _The Power Of Empathy_ left off. It's along the current Junjou Romantica timeline—that is, Misaki is 21 and Haruhiko is around 33.

Hope you like it!

~.~.~.~.~.

~.~.~.~.~.

**#1. Witness**

In which Haruhiko has a rival—but not really.

~.~.~.~.~.

~.~.~.~.~.

Saito Ryota is not very pleased at the moment.

He glares at the back of Usami Haruhiko's head as they and other corporation executives exit the airplane, and he glowers silently as Usami relays final instructions to them in his usual low, stoical voice before they reach the airport terminal.

Saito is bitter. He might deny it if asked, but he can't lie to himself.

He had been well on his way to becoming chief director of Usami Corp.—he's been a loyal member of the company for years, and he's worked tirelessly to gain the favor of the president and the head chairman—until the company president's son, Usami Haruhiko, swept in and claimed the coveted position for himself.

He and Usami Haruhiko have been working together since Usami first joined the company as a young man fresh out of university. Saito had not been worried about the boy being possible competition at first; he'd just assumed that he'd been offered the position solely because he was the president's son. Saito has already been one of the higher-ups in the company, and he didn't expect much from Usami—the new, bespectacled kid with a set frown and a blank expression who always spoke in bored, flat tones.

He hadn't known what a mistake underestimating Usami Haruhiko had been until it was too late.

The young man that'd recently joined them progressed shockingly fast. Employees looked on in complete awe—and others, fear—as he climbed the ranks with alarming speed and stoical dedication. He'd taken on work normally done only be senior members and complete it in record time, and the results were somehow consistently perfect. His work was flawless, and no one knew what to make of it.

Their superiors did, however. Usami's ranking was on the same level as Saito's within a measly two years.

It both alarmed and enraged him. He'd vowed to himself that he'd never make the same mistake twice, and Saito Ryota has been Usami Haruhiko's self-proclaimed rival ever since.

As much as he hates to admit it, Usami does his job well. Saito knows that he should be happy that the company he works for is thriving, but every success the new chief director seems to so effortlessly make only feels like salt in the wound.

Usami has taken everything from him, and he will always hold a grudge against him for it.

Saito wipes the grimace off his face the moment Usami turns to address him.

He supposes that it could be worse. As he nods along to what the director is telling him, Saito recalls that belonging to the Usami family does have its downfalls.

The rumor mill is one of them. Scandal is a favorite topic in the office; the members of the Usami family are like celebrities in the business world and are always talked about. He remembers that some time ago, it was going around that Usami Haruhiko was to be married—his father announced it on the news, apparently—but the left hand of his rival has remained ring-less, so that particular rumor proved to be false. Saito sincerely doubted it from the beginning.

Although, he _has_ recently heard that Usami has gotten himself a girlfriend. Saito's not sure if it's true, but he can't really imagine the kind of woman that would willingly subject herself to Usami's dead stares and unsmiling face.

He figures that she's either someone completely like Usami—straight-laced and constantly serious, complete with glares and a no-nonsense attitude—or she's a golddigger.

Saito almost snorts out loud at the thought, but he reels himself in at the last moment. Usami is almost finished giving out his instructions, and they've almost reached the terminal.

Speaking of girlfriends, Saito recalls that his mother has taken to playing matchmaker with him. Since his father passed away, his mother had been living with him, and she notices all too well that work is his top priority.

She isn't having any of it, and has been trying to set him up with random girls for weeks.

He sighs to himself, remembering the phone call he'd made to her right after the plane had landed.

"_I've just met the most lovely girl, Ryo-chan!_" she'd gushed to him. His mother is waiting for him right now in the terminal, but the sounds of people rushing about around her had been no match for her voice. "_She's just the sweetest little thing, perfect wife material._ _I can't wait for you to meet her!_"

He'd wanted to protest. Work is his main concern, and although he probably should be already married at his age, Usami Haruhiko has just been promoted and Saito needs to push himself harder than ever to surpass him.

But still, he acknowledges that he will have to meet the girl his mother has found for him sooner or later. He loves his mother, and he'll do it if only to please her.

"Well then, gentlemen," Usami's voice cuts Saito from his thoughts. Saito looks up and notices that they've reached the terminal. "I will contact you all when the contract has been approved. Good day."

That's their admission to leave. His coworkers disperse—one stays behind to speak privately to Usami—and Saito gives his rival one last pointed look before glancing around the seating area for his mother.

He finds her quickly enough. Saito Ayame is standing off to the side and waving to her son with a bright smile on her aging face, beckoning him over enthusiastically. He waves back to her and smiles as well, although his is more tired-looking.

He approaches, and once he's within range, his mother reaches out and enfolds him in her arms.

"Hello, darling," she says, giving him a tight squeeze before allowing him to pull away. "How was your business trip?"

"Well enough," Saito replies with a sigh. He glances back around and spots Usami still speaking with one of the executives. "Tedious work, but we managed to solve our most pressing matters."

"Good, good." His mother nods before her eyes widen and she says, "Oh, Ryota! Let me introduce you to Takahashi-chan! We just met here earlier, and she'd been keeping me company while we were waiting for your plane to come in. Isn't she pretty?"

Saito makes a sound of confusion until he finally notices the girl that has been standing beside his mother the entire time. His eyes go wide, and he finds himself immediately agreeing with his mother's words.

She's lovely, in a charmingly pleasant girl-next-door kind of way. There's an unassuming sort of air around her, very normal yet kind, with expressive green eyes and flaring brunette hair. Takahashi's blushing at what has been said, and her fingers are curling sheepishly into the hem of her white sweater.

"Aha, thank you, ma'am," she says with a shy tint of red to her cheeks, and he's immediately charmed.

"Saito Ryota," he introduces himself, extending his hand out to her. She reaches out and shakes it with a smile.

"Takahashi Misaki," she says amiably. "Nice to meet you, Saito-san."

"Likewise," he replies, and he means it. "So what are you here for? Waiting for someone, too?"

On the inside, Saito's desperately hoping that Takahashi is the girl that his mother had gushed to him about earlier—if it's her, then he certainly doesn't mind skiving off work a little—but it's crushed when she tells him, "Ah, yeah! My boyfriend's coming back from a business trip."

"Oh, the one from Kyoto?" his mother asks enthusiastically. When Takahashi nods, she goes on, "That's the one my Ryo-chan was just on! Does he work for the Usami Corporation?"

The girl smiles and looks somewhat amused by that. "Well, yes, but—"

She's suddenly interrupted by a disturbingly familiar voice.

"Misaki."

The three of them turn, and Saito's eyes widen in disbelief when he sees Usami Haruhiko approaching them, briefcase in hand and signature frown set in place.

He's even more taken aback when Takahashi exclaims, "Ah! Haruhiko-san!" and hurries forward. Usami sets his briefcase aside as she wraps her arms around his waist and actually _hugs_ him with a wide grin on her face.

Saito's not sure whether to be more shocked by the fact that _Usami_, of all people, is being hugged by a comely girl like Takahashi, or that he's actually hugging her _back_.

Takahashi pulls away slightly to look up at him. "Hey," she says, her voice quieter but no less affectionate. "I missed you."

"I missed you as well," Usami tells her, and there's something about his usually dead tone that sounds so incredibly alien that Saito's suddenly unsure if this is the real Usami Haruhiko anymore. His normally sharp, unfeeling gaze seems to soften as he adds, "I thought about you every day."

Takahashi just stares at him for a moment until her lips once again break out into a grin.

"Know you, you probably did," she admits, shaking her head. "C'mere, you…"

She tilts her face up, and Usami leans down to kiss her. Saito thinks that it has to be the most surreal thing that he's ever seen in his entire life.

As they pull away, his mother turns to him and exclaims, "Oh, is _this_ the Usami Haruhiko that I've been hearing so much about?" She approaches Usami and Takahashi and says, "Hello, I'm Saito Ayame, Ryota's mother! He's told me so much about you. You've worked together for many years, isn't that right?"

Usami glances at Saito for a moment before he replies, "Yes, we have. I've known him since I began working at Usami Corp."

She claps her hands together in delight as Saito fights the urge to pinch the bridge of his nose.

"Takahashi-chan, I had no idea that you were talking about _the _Usami Haruhiko when you told me about your boyfriend!" his mother continues. "What a coincidence it is that we've met here today! By the way, you two make such a lovely couple, truly; I've been trying to set my Ryo-chan up with a nice girl for _ages_, but—"

"_Mother_," Saito cuts in exasperatedly. She sighs and waves at him.

"Well, don't let us keep you!" she tells them. "Oh, we should have dinner sometime! You've known my Ryota for ages, Usami-san, so it's a shame that we've only met just now. And Takahashi-chan, you're just absolutely charming; I'd love to talk with you again."

"Thank you," Takahashi replies with an embarrassed blush. "Dinner sounds great."

"Then it's settled!" His mother beams. "We'll be seeing you two again soon!"

Before they leave, Usami turns to Saito and says in his usual flat business tone, "Approval of the contract will be quick. Expect a call from me within a week."

He nods in reply and with final goodbyes, Usami picks his suitcase back up and leaves with Takahashi in tow, an arm around her waist all the while.

His mother is babbling on about how lovely the two of them were as Saito stares on after them.

"Usami-san doesn't seem anywhere as bad as you make him out to be, darling," she says to him as they head to the baggage pickup area. "He has such a nice girlfriend; I'm sure he's a complete sweetheart once you get to know him."

Saito allows himself to snort out loud. "I've worked alongside him for years, Mother," he tells her. "And _sweet_ is not a word I'd ever associate with Usami Haruhiko."

"Ryo-chan, be nice." She gives his arm a light swat and he sighs. There was no use arguing with his mother when her mind was set on something.

Still, he thinks back to the peculiar way Usami had looked at Takahashi, and he doesn't think he's ever witnessed something so bizarre.

~.~.~.~.~.

~.~.~.~.~.

**Author's Note: **So, sorry about the OCs this chapter. XD

I've just always wanted someone to be jealous of Haruhiko. I couldn't really think of any canon characters that would be appropriate, so I just made my own.

Saito and his mom might reappear later on if there's some Usami Corp-sponsored event or something, but no promises. XD

Hope you liked it, and thanks for reading!


End file.
